infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Silverwing (IUCU)
I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart, piece by piece. ''- Silverwing'' Michael "Mike" Linskey is a career criminal who associates himself with a crime lord named Mr Grey and becomes the armored villain known as Silverwing. Silverwing and Mr Grey attempt to battle Black Shadow and are at first victorious, but Silverwing comes into contact with Blackbird, who releases the nuclear energy in his suit and absorbs it, killing him. Silverwing is portrayed by Jeremy Sisto. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Linskey's early life, only that he was born in Dark City and that he later joined Mr Grey as the two attempted to take over the city. Attack on Dark City Killing James Murphy Silverwing is first introduced when he attacks James Murphy and kills him right in front of Black Shadow, prompting the latter to chase him. The two fight and Silverwing shows his strength by destroying a law firm, killing everyone inside. He threatens Black Shadow not to follow him or else he will do it again, and abruptly escapes. Meeting with Mr Grey Linskey meets with Eric Stoneheart and demands he help him modify his suit. Later, he meets up with Mr Grey, who is attempting to devise a plan to stop Black Shadow, who threatens to stop his ultimate goal of taking control of the city. They realize that Black Shadow has come into contact with Stoneheart and they send him a coded message to meet them at the Power Plant. Injuring Amy Baker Silverwing and Mr Grey arrive at the Power Plant and confront Black Shadow. They threaten his life but are interrupted by Amy Baker and Leo Franklin, who are trying to stop Mr Grey and Silverwing. Silverwing decides to make an example out of Amy and viciously attacks her, severely injuring her in the process, although she manages to damage his suit, resulting in some unknown fluid hitting her. Silverwing drops her into one of the reactors, and he and Mr Grey escape as the reactor explodes. Battle at the Dockyard Later, Daniel Jackson talks to Linskey (unaware of who he is) about loneliness. Knowing he is the correct person they need, Linskey contacts Mr Grey saying they have the person they need. Silverwing, Mr Grey and Gunslinger arrive at the Dockyard, where they encounter Black Shadow, who is intent on stopping them alone. Black Shadow fights Silverwing until he is distracted by Gunslinger, focusing his attention on saving his friend. Silverwing protects Mr Grey when Black Shadow attacks him, but is confronted by Amy, who has become the superhero known as Blackbird. Silverwing and Blackbird battle in the sky, but Blackbird beats Silverwing with her newfound powers, but unintentionally damages his suit, causing it to go nuclear. Silverwing screams in pain as he explodes, but Blackbird absorbs the energy, saving the city before the suit can do anymore damage, and Silverwing is killed in the process. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Grant Jackson/Mr Grey- partner and boss Enemies * Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- enemy * Amy Baker/Blackbird- enemy and killer * Daniel Jackson/Gunslinger- forced ally turned enemy * Detective Leo Franklin * James Murphy- victim Appearances * Black Shadow 2 Notes Category:Movie Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Black Shadow 2 Characters Category:Black Shadow Movie Characters Category:Dark City Characters Category:Dark City Residents Category:Black Shadow Media Category:Black Shadow Villains Category:Black Shadow Enemies Category:Lead Villains Category:IUCU Characters